History in the Roleplay
The timeline of the roleplay takes place after the events of Into the Nexus, but flashbacks go back to the events during and after All 4 One. The sequence of events between Clank's disappearance from the Apogee Space Station until Dr. Nefarious' defeat in the Corvus Sector are called "the Nefarious Crisis". To further clarify the often confusing timeline in Ratchet and Clank, this timeline and other articles date events as years before the Nefarious Crisis (BNC) and years afte rthe Nefarious Crisis (ANC). 0 ANC is the year Dr. Nefarious was defeated by Ratchet and Clank, and the subsequent self-destruction of his space station. For clearness, major events - such as the Great War - will be headlined behind their respective dates. These major events will also be milestones in the Events category. This list contains all small and large events in timeline form with a small, undetailed description. If you wish to directly jump to the events of the Lounge, go to 10 ANC. Timeline approx. 10,000 BNC * The Fongoids retrieve the gift of time-travel from Orvus and the Zoni. * Their abundant use of time-travel causes temporal distortions and paradoxes. * The Great Clock was constructed to keep the balance of time in order after improper use of time travel by the Fongoids created a small tear in the space-time continuum, destroying 83 celestial entities. * Torren IV was abandoned by the Fongoids. 9,000 BNC * A civil war and the creation of Atlas lies at the base of the destruction of the Aldren Archaeopolis on planet Quantos. * The Aldren are wiped out. * Fongoids discover the planet and populate it. 3,000 BNC (The Great War) * The Cragmites had formed an empire that had taken over most of the Polaris Galaxy and caused most planets to fall under their tyrannical rule. * Lombaxes knew that something had to be done and engaged in combat with the Cragmites. Both sides were evenly matched and the war soon became a stalemate, with neither race gaining an advantage over the other. * The Lombaxes assembled 8 of the greatest minds they had and created the Dimensionator, a device capable of sending the Cragmites to another dimension. * Cragmites were banished from Polaris and their empire finally fell, leaving their home planet of Reepor a dormant wasteland. 290 BNC * The Hivemind Initiative predicts the future explosion of the VY Canis Majoris, causing numerous planets in the Polaris Galaxy to be burned down to the ground. * Hivemind begins the creation of several bases to maintain wildlife, nature, endangered species, etc. to rebuild the civilization, including the Hivemind Bird House. 53 BNC * Lombax trillium miners on the Kreeli Comet found a frozen egg in one of the mines. * Percival Tachyon would live the majority of his life not knowing of his race's legacy until the fateful day he found out. 33 BNC (Lombax Genocide) * Ratchet is born. * Furious at the Lombax race for not telling him of the Cragmites, Tachyon left Fastoon and began to amass his armies for an attack. * Tachyon returned under the guise of an inventor and managed to persuade Lombax Elder Alister Azimuth to give him access to Lombax technology. * Tachyon then attacked Fastoon, killing and injuring many Lombaxes. The survivors barricaded themselves in the Court of Azimuth and used the Dimensionator to escape to another dimension. * Ratchet was relocated to planet Veldin in the Solana Galaxy. 21 BNC * The '''Erebus Supernova '''destroys the Valkyrie headquarters, forcing the remaining Valkyries to migrate to planet Vapedia. * Unable to ask directions, male Valkyries were banished from the group. 12 BNC * Ratchet meets Clank. * Ratchet and Clank defeat Chairman Drek. 11 BNC * Ratchet is hired by Megacorp to retrieve a stolen biochemical experiment that was stolen from their laboratories. * The Protopet is destroyed. 10 BNC * Max Apogee encounters Angela Cross. * Space Pirates steal a Lombax artefact from Max Apogee; later known as the Dimensionator. * Max leaves the Dimensionator in the hands of the Kerchu. * Max and Angela seek refuge with the Kerchu. * The Agorians win the Battle of Gimlick Valley. 9 BNC * Max contacts Jarvis in secret to let her know he is still alive. * They agree that Jarvis' position as Markazian representative in the Council and Max's dispute with Space Pirates will jeopordize the security of their daughter, Talwyn Apogee. * Jarvis leaves Talwyn under the care of Cronk and Zephyr, and sets them to leave to the Apogee Space Station. * Max and Jarvis buy an estate on Jasindu - near the Dimensionator's last residing place. Jarvis ensured through her political position that Max's survival remains unknown to the whole galaxy. 8 BNC * Dr. Nefarious transforms half of Kerwan's populace into robots using his Biobliterator Project. * The Biobliterator is destroyed. 6 BNC * Ratchet and Clank successfully escape Dreadzone, along with some other heroes. * Dreadzone is pulled out of the plug. 5 BNC * Darkwater discovers Max is still alive. * The Jarvis Estate is raided. * Max Apogee was killed by Space Pirates in an attempt to protect Barbara Jarvis and their belongings. * Jarvis assumes her position as Public Relations Officer for Free Polaris. * Slag commits mutiny and leaves Darkwater to die on Merdegraw. 3 BNC * Emperor Percival Tachyon was banished to another dimension by the hands of Ratchet and Clank. * The Cragmite Empire was abolished. An elected Senate was formed in the absense of a ruler. * Clank was kidnapped by the illusive Zoni. * The Polaris Defense Force was formed. 2 BNC * The Large Hadron Collider is being constructed on planet Rykan V. * Ratchet consults the IRIS Supercomputer to trace a clue to Clank. * Ratchet and Talwyn Apogee venture to planet Merdegraw to find captain Angstrom Darkwater. * Captain Romulus Slag and Rusty Pete resurrect Darkwater's undead pirating crew. * Ratchet discovers Clank's location in the Breegus Nebula. 0 ANC (The Nefarious Crisis) * Ratchet and Captain Qwark arrive in the Breegus Nebula. * Ratchet attains the Zoni Vessel. * Dr. Nefarious is defeated. His space station explodes in the Corvus Sector. * Alister Azimuth kills Ratchet. Time-reversal resolves this anomaly. * The space-time disturbances vanish. * Captain Qwark is elected the first president of the Polaris Galaxy. * Barbara Jarvis assumes the position as Minister of Defense. * With the help of the Polaris Defense Force, Jarvis begins the construction of Promise City. * Artemis Zogg begins the creation of the Artemis Galaxy. 3 ANC * Artemis Zogg is sent to Dimension A2-66. * President Qwark declares an imperial Lava Refinery on planet Rykan V "an unsuitable environment for labor". * Rumors of Dr. Nefarious still being alive spread fear across the galaxy. * A Light Eating Z'Grute was unleashed in Luminopolis. * Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark and Dr. Nefarious vanish from the radars. * Cronk and Zephyr locate them on planet Magnus, but are incapable of alerting galactic authorities. * Dr. Nefarious escapes with Lawrence. They find refuge in an Abandoned Lava Refinery on Rykan V. 4 ANC * Captain Qwark is removed from office. * Barbara Jarvis takes a lead in affair of state and establishes a provisional government. * Talwyn Apogee - with the help of Jarvis - assumes her position as Director of the Polaris Defense Force. * Cronk and Zephyr join the Polaris Defense Force. * Pirate activity rises. * Jarvis hires The Reactor to capture and imprison pirate captain Romulus Slag. * Slag is imprisoned in Zordoom Prison. * Qwark locates Dr. Nefarious on Rykan V. * Qwark loses his memory after being stripped of oxygen for a certain time. * Bravo Squadron escorts Barbara Jarvis to planet Fastoon, where she is reunited with a recently returned Artemis Zogg. 5 ANC * Stuart Zurgo launches simultaneous attacks on Defense Centers across the galaxy. * A retired Captain Qwark reëmerges and reforms the Q-Force. * Stuart Zurgo was defeated. 6 ANC * Vendra Prog and her brother, Neftin Prog, abduct captain of industries Pollyx and have him create a duplicate of the Dimensionator. * Vendra was ambushed and imprisoned. * Neftin hires the Thugs 4 Less. 7 ANC (The Nether Tragedy) * Neftin and the Thugs destroy the Nebulox Seven Prison Ship and release Vendra. * Cronk and Zephyr die in the fight. * Ratchet and Clank descent to the Zarkov Sector to locate the fraternal twin. * Vendra releases the Nethers and Mr. Eye into the universe. * The Nethers attack Meridian City. * The Nethers are banished. * Vendra and Neftin are apprehended and locked away in the Zordoom Prison. 8 ANC * Jarvis approaches President Phyronix. * Convincing Phyronix of the fact that villains have threatened both galaxies - most notable Zogg and Nefarious -, they need to come up with a treaty to unite the galaxies. * The Pan-Galactic Senate is formed as a result of the Polaris-Solana Treaty. * The Solana Galactic Rangers entrust the Biobliterator with the Polaris Defense Force, and securely lock its components in the Large Hadron Collider. 9 ANC * The Vullard League of Celestial Oddities discovers the remnants of the Aldren Archaopolis on planet Quantos as a consequence of the space-time anomies, nine years ago. * They begin scavenging the ruins. * The Polaris Defense Force discovers their operations and threatens to immobilize the unsanctioned excavation on non-Vullard territory. A leading figure in the Vullard League, however, manages to convince Barbara Jarvis to remain active, if the Senate sends in competent authorities. * The Pan-Galactic Ministry of Infrastructure and Environment establishes the Aldren Excavation Site and begins excavating the ancient civilization of Aldren. * The Unimatrix Five space station is constructed. 10 ANC * The construction of Promise City is nearing completion. * Vendra Prog and Neftin Prog are relocated to the Last Resort Mental Asylum on planet Jasindu. Category:Events Category:A.Z. Files